Interconnecting modules are used to connect computer premise equipment of various types of networks at the network edges. Generally, a centralized network, such as an optical metropolitan area network, an enterprise network, a wireless network, or a wireline network such as the Public Switched Telephone Network, interfaces with various types of access equipment capable of converting between various communication technologies, such that data can be transferred over the central network using a common technology. Interconnecting various communication technologies results in the need for various types of interfaces for the access equipment. Traditionally, such access equipment is capable of accepting various modules, which provide the interface between customer premise equipment and the access equipment. Since the communication technologies differ, the modules differ respectively. As such, interconnecting logic must be specific for each type of communication technology. Traditionally, customization is provided in hardware and requires specialized interconnecting logic and module interfaces, which may be manually configured. Such manual configuration is inefficient and expensive. Further, when modules are changed or upgraded, the interconnecting logic must be changed accordingly. Given this environment, there is a need for interconnecting logic that is capable of automatically configuring itself to be able to effectively interact with various types of modules in a dynamic fashion.